Conventionally, a warp knitted fabric, a woven fabric, a mesh material, and the like, have been used for shoes (see, for example, application for utility model registration No. 2548713, JP 5(1993)-176804A). In particular, in sport shoes, properties such as lightweight and air permeability are required. A warp knitted fabric having a mesh structure is preferred with respect to the above-mentioned properties, but, on the other hand, it does not have a satisfactory strength and needs reinforcement as a whole. At the present, in most cases, such reinforcement is carried out by using artificial leather, leather, a resin sheet, resin, a woven fabric, and the like, from the side of the front surface. Therefore, in general, the usual weight of one sport shoe is about 150 g to 500 g.
However, the weight of the conventional sport shoe is heavy for use in marathon, running, and indoor sports such as badminton, ping-pong, etc. Therefore, there is a demand for shoes having lighter weight.